Best I Ever Had
by Rabidnar
Summary: Set after Cameron leaves. Just a little something that was in my head. Happy Thanksgiving!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own House.

Wrote this as a Thanksgiving gift for y'all. Happy Thanksgiving!

I felt like writing smut. End of story. Haha. Review please!

* * *

It wasn't a bar Thirteen visited very often. The place was dingy and deserted and she often swore they watered down the drinks. Her normal place to drink was closed down because the manager was on vacation in China or somewhere. The only thing she cared about was that it would be open again in three days. Until then, she was stuck at Paulo's Pub where the only visitors were travelers and guys who'd get the shit beat out of them in a real bar.

"Didn't think I'd see you back here," the guy behind the counter commented as he watched the brunette take a seat on one of the barstools. "Figured since you thought the place was so ridiculous, you'd find a new place."

"Shut up, Scott," Thirteen scowled as she pulled a few dollars from her pocket. "I was drunk when I said that," she covered for herself. "Get me a shot of scotch." She glanced up to face him as she lay the dollar bills on the counter. "Real scotch. Not whatever that cheap shit you use is."

"Comin' right up, Princess." Scott smirked at her and winked before turning to get the bottle.

Rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands, Thirteen tried to remember why she agreed to work for House again. Oh yeah, because he was a manipulative bastard. She sighed and lifted her head then glanced around to scope out what kind of company she was in. There was a man who might have weighed five-hundred pounds in the corner, three unattractive girls giggling and dancing with each other, and Cameron sitting down at the other end of the bar. She had to do a double-take. Why was Cameron there?

"How long has she been here?" Thirteen nodded to the blonde doctor then picked up her glass and downed the liquid within a matter of moments. She glanced at Scott for an answer as she placed the glass back down and traced her finger along the edge of it.

He stared at Cameron for a moment then shrugged. "Two hours?" he tried. "Three? Haven't really been keeping track. Josh has been dealing with her."

"Keeping his hands off of her, right?" Thirteen narrowed her eyes at Scott. She couldn't count the number of times the other bartender had tried to feel her up.

"Look, I don't know, okay?" Scott answered. "She came in here crying and I was getting a drink for someone else. If you want her, go after her yourself like you do all the other ones."

"I don't go after every girl I see." Thirteen gave him a disgusted look. She got to her feet and walked past several empty seats before approaching the other doctor. "Surprised you're still able to sit," she commented as she looked at the shot glasses that littered the bar in front of her.

"What do you want?" Cameron slurred, not looking at her. She didn't have to be sober or alert to know who was beside her. Everyone who didn't know her seemed to be avoiding her and Thirteen was the only female in the hospital that might end up in a bar such as the one they were at. In all honesty, she didn't even want to know what the brunette wanted. Cameron just wanted her to go away.

"You looked like you could use someone to drink with," Thirteen answered. She sat down beside her and placed her hands on the counter.

"Please leave." Cameron placed her glass on the bar and looked down at her shaking hands. She sniffled then wiped at her tear-stained cheeks. "I just want to be alone right now."

"You were too good for him anyway." The words slipped out before Thirteen could stop them. She had never been good at comforting, but the words suddenly came out naturally. "For Chase and for House. For the whole damn hospital." She cleared her throat and faced Josh. "Scotch. Two of them."

"I never thought it'd end like this." Cameron lifted one of the glasses when it was placed in front of her and took a sip from it. The liquid burned her throat. More tears stung her eyes and she put the glass down so she could wipe them away. "Sorry," she mumbled. "You don't want to hear about this."

"I'm the one who came to you," Thirteen reminded her. She swallowed another drink. "Let's get out of here." She could see the bartender eyeing the blonde and practically drooling. Cameron was fragile and would be the last person she ever let Josh get his hands on. She paid for their drinks then got to her feet.

Grasping the table for support, Cameron tried to stand. She stumbled forward and almost flipped the stool she had been sitting on. Thirteen's hands steadied her at the waist before she could fall over.

"You're completely wasted, aren't you?" _What are you doing, Remy? _Thirteen slid an arm around Cameron to support her and slowly led her outside. "Back to my house?"

"I have a motel room…" Cameron looked around. "That way." She pointed to the left then switched directions so she was pointing right.

"Right." Thirteen exhaled a silent laugh and shook her head. "At least your sense of direction is still intact," she said sarcastically.

"Don't be a smartass," Cameron shot.

Thirteen stared at her for a moment. "You're lucky you're drunk right now, because I haven't had the best day either," she fired back. "House has been on my ass."

"Well, whose fault is that?" Cameron nearly fell over when Thirteen released her. She gripped the side of Thirteen's car and narrowed her eyes.

"I could leave you here. Then what?" Thirteen bitterly opened the passenger's side door of her car, knowing she'd feel too guilty if she just let the other doctor to fend for herself. "Get in."

"What if I don't want to?" Cameron petulantly crossed her arms across her chest and leaned against the car.

"Hey." Thirteen shrugged. "Wouldn't be my problem. Just make sure you shut the door before you go back to drinking yourself into oblivion." She made a hand motion for her to leave then walked around to the driver's side of the car.

"You're one to talk, aren't you?" Cameron got in the car and shut the door. She glanced at Thirteen as she got in also. "I hear the rumors about you."

"Glad to know I'm as popular as you are perfect." Thirteen slammed her door and instantly regretted ever stepping foot in the bar. "Look." She started her car and glanced over at Cameron before backing out of the parking lot. "I'm trying to be some kind of Good-Fucking-Samaritan here, so how about you shut up and be thankful someone actually found you."

Cameron closed her mouth. She turned away and leaned her forehead against the cool window of the car. Tears streamed endlessly down her face and she wished she was at home curled up in Chase's arms. Trying to muffle a sob, the noise came out as more of a whimper. Feeling Thirteen's eyes on her, she lifted a hand to cover her face as her features contorted in anguish.

"Sorry," Thirteen muttered, wondering if she had been the one to make her start crying again. Staring at the road, she tried to decide what to do. It wasn't like she could take Cameron back to Chase. There was no way she could get her a hotel room like that. What would she do with her at her own house though? Breathing a heavy sigh, she hit the on button on the radio to distract herself.

_Well, it's not so bad_

_You're only the best I ever had_

_You don't want me back_

_You're just the best I ever had_

Cameron glanced at the radio then squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head.

"Figures," Thirteen muttered under her breath, directing her words to the radio station. She hit the arrow button.

_Say you're sorry_

_That face of an angel comes out just when you need it to_

_As I pace back and forth all this time_

'_Cause I honestly believed in you_

Thirteen huffed and hit the button again, narrowing her eyes at the road.

_By my side_

_You'll never be_

_By my side_

_You'll never be_

"Oh my God." Thirteen hit the radio and accidentally turned on the CD player.

_Konvicts Music_

_And you know we up front_

_I see you windin', grindin' up on that pole_

_I know you see me lookin' at you_

_And you already know_

Blushing, Thirteen sunk back against her seat. She opened her mouth to explain then decided against it. At least it was better than crappy breakup songs that were bound to simply make Cameron cry harder. "Don't even ask," she replied when she noticed Cameron look over at the radio.

"I'm afraid to." Cameron sighed and glanced at the apartment building as they pulled into the parking lot.

Thirteen shot her a look. She parked then got out of the car and walked around to Cameron's side, figuring she'd need help. Crossing her arms, she took a step back when Cameron tried to manage for herself. "You're going to fall over," she warned.

"At least you'd get a good laugh." Cameron stood and shut the car door behind her.

"I kind of like you like this," Thirteen commented. "You actually seem like a human." She walked forward and ignored Cameron's attempts to shove her as she wrapped an arm around her waist again. "I don't feel like standing down here all night as you try to stumble your way to my apartment."

"Bitch," Cameron slurred, following her.

Thirteen huffed. "What have I ever done to you?" she asked. "I'm here trying to help you out and you're acting like I'm committing some crime."

"What have you ever done to me?" Cameron asked. "How about taking my spot on the team? The whole hospital knows House only hired you to replace me."

Stopping outside her door, Thirteen narrowed her eyes. "What does it matter to you if he did?" she growled. "It's not like you work there anymore." She shoved her key into the lock then opened the door and stepped inside.

"Could you bother to clean the place up once in awhile?" Cameron asked, eyeing the clothes and empty soda bottles that littered the floor. "At least hire a maid or something. Wouldn't that be a plus for you to see her in some skimpy little dress with a feather-duster?"

"Screw you." Thirteen slammed the door then turned to face her. She softened when Cameron cowered away from her. Letting out a breath, the brunette closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Can we just try to get along until you're sober enough to get the hell out of here?"

"Sorry," Cameron whispered. "What is wrong with me?" She groaned and rubbed at her eyes. "I'm sorry, Remy."

"It's okay." Thirteen took her by the arm and held her steady as she led her to the couch. "Sit down while I get you something to change into. You'll probably be here all night and you don't want to sleep in that."

After pushing a shirt off the couch, Cameron took a seat. She wrapped her arms around herself for a moment then began pulling her clothes off until she was in her bra and underwear.

Returning with an over-sized t-shirt that had some random logo on it and a pair of grey sweatpants, Thirteen tried not to look at the blonde's unclothed form. It was hard to deny that Cameron was attractive.

"What?" Cameron took the clothes from her and hugged them against her chest. "I'm not pretty enough for you to look at?"

Thirteen gaped at her. "Yeah," she answered sarcastically, "That's exactly it." She glanced at Cameron out of the corner of her eye, her gaze traveling up and down the older doctor's body. Attractive might have been an understatement.

"You can stare if you want," Cameron said quietly. "It's not like I belong to Chase anymore."

Clearing her throat, Thirteen ran her fingers through her hair. "You're drunk," she said. "Put some clothes on."

"Is that what you'd say if I was someone else?" Cameron put the shirt and pants down beside her and stood. "You wouldn't, would you? You're actually caring about me." She stepped in front of her.

"You really think I give a shit about you?" Thirteen asked. "I don't even know anything about you other than your name."

"But you brought me back to your house." Cameron tilted her head to the side.

"Would you rather I left you on the street?" Thirteen drew in a breath and tried to look at the ceiling. She glanced down again, staring into Cameron's eyes. "Don't lead me into anything you're going to regret. You're drunk, you're grieving, you're -"

"I won't regret it." Cameron grabbed Thirteen's hand and placed it on the bare skin on her side. "I heard a rumor you're rated a seven."

Thirteen smirked and trailed her fingers up Cameron's side and around to her front. "Baby, I can take you to a 12.5." She knew what she was doing was wrong, so wrong. She pushed the older doctor onto the couch and straddled her lap. "Last chance to turn back," she warned, sliding her fingers under the fabric of Cameron's bra.

Cameron crashed her lips against Thirteen's in response. She grunted as Thirteen flipped her onto her back and hovered over her. All rationality was thrown out the window. She didn't want to think. She just wanted to feel and forget and she had a feeling Thirteen knew how that felt. The blonde needily deepened the kiss and slid her fingers into the younger doctor's hair.

Pulling away, Thirteen sat up and hastily yanked her shirt up over her head. A groan escaped her lips as Cameron's hand began to massage her breasts through her bra. "Have you ever done this before?" She reached behind Cameron's back and unhooked her bra then slid it from her body.

"No," Cameron answered. "But I'm a fast learner." She watched as Thirteen eyed her body. "Like what you see?"

"You are beautiful." Thirteen leaned over and pressed her lips to Cameron's mouth again. She hastily placed sloppy kisses across Cameron's cheek and down her neck. "You sure you're okay with this?" She kissed her between each word, one hand working it's way up the blonde's body and to her chest.

"Stop asking that." Cameron unhooked her bra then fumbled with the button on her pants. "Let's not talk."

"Okay." Thirteen helped get her own pants off and kicked them to the floor with the rest of the clothing. "What if -"

"Shut up." Cameron took control and shoved Thirteen onto her side. She rolled to be on top of her and both of them fell from the couch to the floor. She pressed her lips against Thirteen's and demanded entrance with her tongue. She soaked in the feeling of Thirteen's hands exploring every part of her body.

Allowing her to deepen the kiss, Thirteen traced the waistband of Cameron's panties. She breathed in harshly as Cameron pressed her knee in between her legs. "Fuck. I want you." Screw not talking. She grinded her hips against Cameron's leg, trying to get some sort of relief.

"I know." Cameron trailed kisses from Thirteen's mouth down to her chest. She massaged one Thirteen's breasts with her tongue then continued her way down to her stomach, occasionally stopping to run her tongue across spots that made the younger doctor whimper. "I want you too." She sat up and slid Thirteen's panties from her body and tossed them in a random direction.

"Really? I never would have guessed." Thirteen sat up and pressed Cameron back against the front of the couch. She slid her panties off her and threw them at their pile of clothing then kissed her neck. "I thought we weren't talking." She arched her back as Cameron's fingers found their way to her center.

"Then shut your mouth. Ah." Cameron leaned her head back and spread her legs as Thirteen pushed two fingers into her. She counter acted the action by pressing three of her own fingers into Thirteen and enjoyed the pleasured cry the younger doctor gave. Their lips found each other again and Cameron began to hastily move her fingers at the same speed as Thirteen's.

Thirteen tried different combinations of moving her fingers and pressing on pleasure spots until she found the ones that made Cameron cry out the most. The older doctor was easily playing her like a piano and sending her to a point where she didn't know how much longer she could hold on. She ignored the taste of salty tears that were running down Cameron's face and working their way to their mouths. One hard drive of Cameron's fingers into her brought her to her peak. "Allison," she groaned against her lips.

"Remy." Cameron came at the same time. She squeezed her eyes shut as her body erupted into pure bliss. The next thing she knew, she was sobbing. They had slid their fingers from each other and Cameron wrapped her arms tightly around Thirteen, tucking her face in the spot between her neck and shoulder. "R-Remy." Her body trembled and her chest heaved. "I -Just - It's all gone." She practically collapsed forward in grief, digging her nails into Thirteen's back.

"Shhh," Thirteen tried to soothe her. "It's not all gone." _I'm here_. Her arms slid around Cameron and she managed to lift them to their feet. They both stumbled multiple times on their way to the bed. Thirteen found herself placing kisses in random spots along Cameron's neck and shoulders. She kept Cameron in her arms as they collapsed onto the mess of sheets and pillows, mainly because Cameron didn't seem too eager to let go of her. Thirteen couldn't say she minded though.

Cameron lifted her head from Thirteen's shoulder and kissed the brunette on the lips. She entangled their legs and slid her fingers under the back of her head and into her hair. Her body quivered with silent cries as she slid her tongue across Thirteen's lips then kissed her jaw a few times.

"Stop," Thirteen whispered, closing her eyes. She carefully rolled Cameron off of her. "Sleep," she commanded softly.

Cameron looked at her for a moment before obliging. She tucked her face against Thirteen's neck and closed her eyes. "Don't leave," she pleaded.

"Where would I go?" Thirteen responded simply. "Close your eyes and let go." She sighed softly and entangled her fingers in Cameron's soft hair. She couldn't remember ever holding someone and feeling needed. It wasn't a bad feeling. Cameron's breaths evened out and the rise and fall of Thirteen's chest matched them.

Sunlight streamed through the curtains the next morning and Thirteen woke up hugging her pillow. Reaching out for Cameron, her fingers brushed a sheet of paper. With a soft groan, she grabbed the note and forced her eyes open to read it.

_Remy,_

_Thank you so much for everything. Take care of yourself._

_Love,_

_Allison_

_P.S. I don't regret it._

Thirteen crumpled it up and threw it against the wall then collapsed back against her bed.

_So, you sailed away_

_Into a grey sky morning_

_Now, I'm here to stay_

_Love can be so boring_

_Nothing's quite the same now_

_I just say your name now_

_But it's not so bad_

_You're only the best I ever had_


End file.
